


Back To My Roots

by MadasaMoriarty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Humor, Imprisonment, Mild Gore, Murder, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/pseuds/MadasaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is about vegetables. So technically, none of the tags apply.</p></blockquote>





	Back To My Roots

At first they were our benefactors. They brought us food and water, caressed us with gentle fingers and fought away the monsters. Some of us grew stronger and better than others, but it hardly seemed to matter. They adored the smallest of us as much as the largest. They tended the sick, and the injured. And we loved them in our way, though they were so much larger and couldn’t speak like we could, with loud braying sounds that shook the air. Than… one day, they came for us with sharp and wicked tools. They gathered us up, deaf to our screams. Some they rent apart immediately with teeth that had only smiled before, spraying blood and tissue, and what they didn’t  eat they scattered across the earth like refuse. The rest of us they bundled away in containers, carried in their large meaty hands, piled one atop the other like dead wood. The babes amongst us screamed and wailed. They brought us into a large space filled with false light, knives gleamed from the countertops and water came from a spout in the wall. We were sorted into groups. Each family together. A small mercy. Than they washed us at the spout, the water that had sustained our life suddenly harsh and unfeeling. Some they gave only the barest rinse, others they rubbed at until their skin was raw. When we’d been cleaned we were shoved into cold, hard rooms, with not even the barest light. Others were there already, some alive, and some broken to pieces… We heard horror stories. About the screams and things they’d seen, each of us waiting and praying we wouldn’t be next. We saw them too. We saw each other skinned and eaten, boiled until our flesh was soggy and falling away, crushed and ground until we were no more than a bloody paste. What they didn’t eat themselves they tossed to strange beasts. Squat things with beady eyes and hard yellow noses, or great behemoths with slavering mouths and thousands of teeth. The babies disappeared quickly, a delicacy it seems to these giants we had once known as friends, eaten alive, some before they could utter even the first sound of fear. Why they spared me I will never know. Shoved into a dark orifice and forced to bear witness to a heedless slaughter. I don’t know how long they kept me, I was young and hale than, now I am wrinkled and pocked and a sickness eats at my insides. I do not know if it is kindness that had the giant carrying me out to land I had grown from, where even now the beginnings of new life are stirring, mindless of the monsters that live so close. She treats me gently, like they first did before their true colors were known. She hollows a place for me out of the dirt and settles me there like a precious thing, I do not think she knows I’m dying. She packs the earth around me and gives me water to drink. And the other vegetables watch, sending out inquisitive roots to ask questions of this newcomer. But I am too weak now, I will not grow again, I do not have the strength to tell of the horrors I’ve seen, they will discover for themselves. I can only enjoy my final moments, back once again in the earth of my ancestors.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about vegetables. So technically, none of the tags apply.


End file.
